Episode 3192 (4th June 2002)
Plot Brian is still reeling at the news that his precious teenage daughter is pregnant and, clutching at straws, he questions whether she could have made a mistake. But Katie confirms his worst fears and assures him that the positive test result was accurate. Brian can't believe his ears when Katie adds that she did it deliberately to prove how much they love each other. Jack is equally outraged and admonishes Andy for his stupidity and lack of maturity. Andy stands firmly by the decision to start a family, though, and much to Jack's frustration, he digs his heels in and outlines his plans to get a job and support Katie. Meanwhile, the Jubilee celebrations continue in the village and Maggie grabs the chance to get even with Nicola and takes great pleasure giving her a pasting in the stocks. Eric clashes with the Dingles as they try to cash in on the occasion with a parking scam, but Zak is in no mood for playing fair. Diane gives Tricia time off when she reveals that she is visiting an old lady. Ashley is pleased by what he hears, but Tricia feels uneasy about the true motives behind the trip. Chris and Charity grow increasingly worried about Zoe's mental state, but she refuses to attend a clinic or accept that there is anything wrong. Cast Regular cast *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Gloria Pollard - Janice McKenzie *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Brian Addyman - Martin Reeve *Bob Hope - Antony Audenshaw *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Jerry Mackinley - Rob Dixon *Tricia Stokes - Sheree Murphy *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Ray Mullan - Seamus Gubbins *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Phil Weston - Mark Jardine *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Emily Dingle - Kate McGregor *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Ollie Reynolds - Vicky Binns *Latisha Daggert - Danielle Henry *Maggie Calder - Dee Whitehead *Craig Calder - Jason Hain *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Angie Reynolds - Freya Copeland *Marc Reynolds - Anthony Lewis Guest cast *Ryan Leader - Daniel Pape *Paul Slater - Eric Coudrill *Harry Partridge - Norman Mills *Peg Dingle - Jeanne Hepple Locations *Church Lane car park *Playground *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen and front garden *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Café Hope - Café *Home Farm - Living room and kitchen *Emmerdale Village Institute - Main hall Notes *This episode was broadcast at 8.00pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,520,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2002 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns